Saga de Grand Battle Land/Arco del Heraldo del Infierno
El arco del Heraldo del Infierno es el 18º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el tercero de la Saga de Grand Battle Land. Antecedentes Los Piratas Freak han llegado a Grand Battle Land, donde esperan reunirse con "El Viejo" Lumiere. En su primer día en el país, la banda se enfrenta a los Piratas Sport a un pintoresco deporte y recluta a un nuevo miembro: un Brazos Largos boxeador llamado Roco Crash. Tras obtener una audiencia con el Rey Frederick III, Maxwell ha aceptado afiliarse a él a cambio de poder quedarse con sus compañeros gratuitamente en el país hasta la llegada de Lumiere. Capítulo 241: Poniéndose al día Hace un año, una revuelta en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Impel Down acabó con la fuga de gran parte de los presos de la zona donde se encontraban los peores criminales de la historia. Delincuentes como Sanjuan Wolf, Catarina Devon, Avalo Pizarro y Vasco Shot fueron liberados por el actual Emperador Pirata Marshall D. Teach. Sin embargo, el Gobierno Mundial encubrió el suceso, dejando a las poblaciones civiles inconscientes de tal peligro. ---- Han pasado dos días desde que los Piratas Freak llegaron a Grand Battle Land. El Freaky Soul ha sido trasladado al Puerto Principal y la banda se ha vuelto muy popular tras haber ganado el Inazuma Mix Match. Hoy, a petición del Rey, Buck va a llevar a Maxwell a visitar las instalaciones gubernamentales, lo que resulta un auténtico peñazo para el "Garabateador". Maxwell: Hemos visto el Palacio Real por dentro y por fuera, el Puerto Principal de arriba a abajo, las cuatro entradas situadas en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la ciudad... ¿Hemos terminado ya? Buck: ¡No! Maxwell: ¡¿Pero falta mucho?! Buck: ¡Solo un destino más! Maxwell: Ah, vale... Buck: La cárcel. Maxwell: ¡¿EEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿PERO YO AHORA QUÉ HE HECHO?! Buck: ¡NO ES ESO, IDIOTA! (Aunque mira que me gustaría...) ¡Voy a llevarte a visitar la cárcel de Grand Battle Land y luego te perderé de vista! Maxwell: ... Buck: Si me uní a las filas del Rey fue para perder de vista a la Marine, no para ser la niñera de los "nuevos"... Maxwell: ¿Eras muy conocido? Buck: Fui Supernova hace cuatro años. Maxwell: ¡Qué me dices! Buck: Algunos de los piratas que trabajamos para la Familia Real superamos los 100.000.000. Maxwell: Y... ¿quién es el más "fuerte" de todos los que trabajamos para Frederick? Buck: Pues... ahora mismo estoy entre yo, Deus y Bomba. Maxwell: ¿"Bomba"? Buck: Es nuestro afiliado más joven pero aún así ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier rival que se ha cruzado en su camino y hacerle sudar la gota gorda. Sus habilidades han generado todo tipo de rumores absurdos entre los ciudadanos. Maxwell: ¿Por ejemplo...? Buck: Del tipo de "¡Bomba es tan fuerte que si se cabrea puede destruir Grand Battle Land de un manotazo!" Maxwell: Lol... Oye, ¿dónde me estás llevando? estamos saliendo de la ciudad. Buck: La cárcel se encuentra en la Selva Alí, por protección de los ciudadanos. Maxwell: Ah, vale. Buck: No te separes de mí a partir de este punto o tal vez tenga que traerte de vuelta metido en un cubo. Maxwell: ¿En ese que llevas en la cabeza? Buck: ... Seguramente... Los dos piratas se adentran más y más en la selva, siguiendo un sendero que en teoría tiene que llevarles a las instalaciones penitenciarias de Grand Battle Land. Maxwell: Esto me recuerda a Merveille... ¿qué clase de animales hay en esta selva? Buck: De los pequeños, no. Maxwell: Comprendo... Buck: Los luchadores de la ciudad suelen venir aquí a entrenar, aunque varios de ellos no volvieron de su entreno matutino. En ese momento, Maxwell nota por un segundo como si alguien les estuviera observando, aunque acaba calmándose después y considerándolo imaginaciones suyas. Tras avanzar varios minutos, Buck se detiene y señala al frente. Buck: Hemos llegado. Capítulo 242: General Sharkstone La cárcel de Grand Battle Land resulta ser un edificio fortificado hecho enteramente de acero, con un muro rodeándolo y varios guardias vigilando. Sin embargo, el edificio es mucho más pequeño de lo que Maxwell esperaba. Maxwell: ¿Esta es vuestra cárcel de máxima seguridad? Buck: Sí. Maxwell: Tiene el tamaño de una mansión de las pequeñas... Buck: Lo sé. ¡Buenos días, agentes! Los dos guardias que vigilan la entrada reciben a los dos visitantes y les abren la puerta. Guardia: El general ya está al tanto de vuestra visita. Os está esperando dentro. Buck: Gracias. Maxwell: Gracias... Hay un pequeño sendero entre el muro que rodea las instalaciones y el edificio en sí. Mientras camina, Maxwell puede ver lo vigilada que está la zona, con torretas de asalto y guardias por todas partes. Justo antes de llegar al edificio, la puerta se abre y por ella sale un hombre alto, fornido y con una gruesa cicatriz en la cara, vestido con uniforme militar y llevando una pipa en la boca. Buck: Buenos días, general Sharkstone. Sharkstone: Capitán Buck... Y este renacuajo debe ser Maxwell Scribble. * [Sharkstone, oficial al mando de la guardia real y alcaide de la prisión de Grand Battle Land] Maxwell: Qué tal. Sharkstone: Deus me ha hablado de ti en nuestra última tarde de té. Y cuando el Rey me avisó de que vendrías de visita me entró curiosidad por conocer a aquel que desenmascaró a los Piratas Sport y les venció en su propio juego, te imaginaba más... alto. Maxwell: Mido metro noventa y dos. Sharkstone: Da lo mismo. En fin, no creo que sea plan quedarnos aquí como pasmarotes, adelante, por favor. Cuando los tres hombres entran en la prisión, Maxwell se sorprende al ver que el interior no es nada más que una vivienda, con vestíbulo, salón, cocina y escaleras que llevan al piso de arriba. Sharkstone: Como ya sabrás, este país es el objetivo de muchos piratas que vienen a armar bronca aprovechando que la Marine no puede tocarles un pelo aquí. ¡Sin embargo acaban encontrándose conmigo que es peor, JA! Maxwell: ¿Y los metéis aquí cuando los pilláis? Sharkstone: Serás bajo para mi gusto pero no tienes un pelo de tonto. El oficial saca una llave de su bolsillo y la mete en la cerradura de un grueso armario que hay en la pared del salón, al lado del reloj de cuco. Tras girar la llave a la izquierda, el armario empieza a temblar y a moverse hacia un lado, descubriéndose así un pasadizo oculto directo a un ascensor. Maxwell: ¡! Sharkstone: Después de vosotros. Buck entra el primero en el ascensor, seguido por Maxwell, que sigue sorprendido por el pasadizo secreto. Finalmente entra el general para introducir la misma llave en el cuadro de control del ascensor, marcando uno de los dos botones que contiene. Pulsado el botón, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor comienza a descender hasta una habitación subterránea muy iluminada, con las paredes y el suelo de color blanco, llena de estanterías con pequeñas cajas cúbicas y etiquetadas en su interior, con otra caja metida en una vitrina al fondo de la sala. Sharkstone: ¡Bienvenido a "La Estantería"! Maxwell: Hala... ¿qué es esto? Buck: Aquí son encerrados todos los criminales y delincuentes que han atacado el país y Frederick ha considerado demasiado peligrosos para enviarlos a otro sitio. Están todos dentro de esas cajitas. El joven pirata, sorprendido por dicha revelación, comienza a observar las cajas mientras lee sus etiquetas, cada una correspondiente a un nombre. Maxwell: "Talos", "Shichio", "Blaster"... ¿cada caja de estas tiene a un maloso dentro? Sharkstone: Sí. Maxwell: ¡¿Pero eso cómo es posible?! Sin contestar, Sharkstone avanza rápidamente hacia Maxwell y le arrebata su sombrero. Antes de que Maxwell pueda replicar, el oficial convierte el sombrero en una pequeña caja. Sharkstone: ¡Nimotsu! ' Cuando el general le pasa a Maxwell la caja que antes era su sombrero, Maxwell la abre con curiosidad, convirtiéndola de nuevo en su sombrero. Maxwell: ¡Hala! Sharkstone: No hay nada que no pueda almacenar en un espacio pequeño con el poder de la [[Fruta Hako Hako|fruta ''Hako Hako]]. Una vez terminada la visita, Maxwell y Buck son acompañados por Sharkstone de nuevo a la entrada. Maxwell: Entonces... todas estas medidas de seguridad son para protegerte a ti. Sharkstone: El Rey insistió, "Si algo te ocurriera, todos los presos escaparían de golpe"... ¡Bobadas, soy el segundo guerrero más poderoso del país! ¡¿Qué va a pasarme?! Pero el Rey es bastante tozudo en estos asuntos... Buck: En fin, gracias por tu tiempo, general. Sharkstone: A vuestra disposición. Y así, Maxwell y Buck se dirigen de nuevo a la ciudad, una vez terminada la visita a las instalaciones gubernamentales. Maxwell: Oye, Buck. Buck: Qué quieres. Maxwell: ¿Si Sharkstone dice que es el "segundo más poderoso del país", quién es el primero? Buck: Su Alteza Real Frederick, por supuesto. Capítulo 243: Todos reunidos Al volver a Ciudad Marciano, Buck y Maxwell se encuentran con Deus, quien parecía estar esperándoles en la puerta de la ciudad. El pirata no tiene muy buena cara. Buck: Hola, Deus. Maxwell: ¡Ey! Deus: Lamento ser informador de malas noticias. Buck: ¿? Deus: El barco que transportaba a los Piratas Sport al G-5 ha sido atacado. No han habido supervivientes... Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Deus: El Rey ha decretado cinco minutos de silencio a las 13:00 horas en homenaje a las víctimas, tanto los Sport como los soldados que les acompañaban. Maxwell: Vaya... ¿Y se sabe quién ha podido hacerlo? Deus: Los culpables han sido los que han dado la noticia mediante mensaje: ha sido la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Buck: ¡ESOS MONSTRUOSSS...! Después del momento de silencio, Frederick ha convocado una reunión en el Palacio Real para decidir qué medidas se tomarán en represalia por los soldados caídos. Maxwell: ... Y así, el país quedó en el más absoluto silencio por las víctimas de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Los Piratas Freak realizaron su silencio desde el Freaky Soul mientras Frederick observa la ciudad desde el balcón de su dormitorio, con un vaso de agua en la mano y Christina a su lado, mientras adopta una expresión seria. Sin embargo, al terminar los 5 minutos el rey tira el vaso al suelo con fuerza, alarmando a su esposa. Frederick: ¡Ordeno la expulsión de unos criminales que podría haber encarcelado perfectamente en La Estantería... Y VA Y OCURRE ESTO! Christina: No... cielo, no ha sido culpa tuya. Frederick: ¡¿Entonces de quién?! Christina: De la Banda del Pulgar Invertido, por supuesto. Frederick: ... Sigue sin convencerme. Y dicho esto, el rey abandona la habitación, dejando a Christina sola y sin saber cómo animar a su afligido esposo. Minutos después, en una habitación con únicamente una mesa larga con varios asientos, los piratas afiliados a Frederick van haciendo acto de presencia. Los primeros en llegar son Deus, Buck y Maxwell, quien a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, sentía cierto entusiasmo por conocer al resto de piratas que trabajaban para la Casa Real. Maxwell: Oye, Buck... Buck: Mmm... Maxwell: ¿Cuántos piratas más hay en el grupo? Buck: Bueno, estamos tú, yo, Deus... ???: Hola, buenas. Maxwell: ¡OSTIA! De la maceta que había justo detrás del asiento de Maxwell acaba de salir un hombre vestido con un traje oscuro y una capa rojo, asustando en gran medida al Garabateador. Buck: Hola, Kurokage. Kurokage: Sigo sin poder asustarte, "Mercenario"... ¡Aunque tú has puesto una cara épica! Maxwell: ¡¿QUIÉN C**O ERES?! Kurokage: Yo soy... El individuo da un salto mortal cuádruple cayendo sobre la mesa con una especie de pergamino en la boca. Kurokage: ¡Yo soy Kurokage "La Sombra de Verano"! * [Kurokage '"La Sombra de Verano". Ninja afiliado a Grand Battle Land. Recompensa: 0''] Kurokage: Pero también me llaman "El Guerrero de Nombre Redundante". En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abre, dejando entrar a una mujer delgada con el pelo increíblemente largo, acompañada por un niño de unos diez años. La mujer hace una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar. Creeper: Sentimos mucho llegar tarde. * [Creeper '"Madre Naturaleza". Recompensa: 134.500.000''] Creeper se sienta frente a Maxwell mientras que el niño que la acompaña decide sentarse al lado del "Garabateador" y empezar a comer una piruleta nada más sentarse. Maxwell: Ay, qué niño tan majo ¿es tu hijo? Creeper: ¿Ah? Yo no tengo hijos. Niño: ¡Hola, me llamo Bomba! ¿Qué tal? * [Bomba '"El Pequeño Gran Pirata". Recompensa: Desconocida''] A Maxwell se le hiela la sangre, ante él está el famoso "Bomba", de quien se dice que puede destruir Grand Battle Land de un manotazo. Maxwell: Bien, gracias... Buck: ¿Quién falta? Deus: Solo falta uno. Maxwell: ¿Quién? La respuesta viene dada al pirata cuando Red aparece por la puerta de un salto, apartando a Kurokage de la mesa y adoptando una pose heroica. Maxwell: ¡¿RED?! Red: ¡AAAAAH AH AH AH AH! ¡Cuando el deber llama, los Superpiratas siempre venimos a hacer Justicia, Justicia en este caso con las buenas personas que perdieron la vida a manos de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido! Sharkstone: Bien, supongo que ya estamos todos. El general Sharkstone cierra la puerta de la habitación una vez estando todos reunidos. Sharkstone: Empecemos. Capítulo 244: Redada Sharkstone: Antes que nada, Su Majestad pide disculpas por no poder dirigir esta reunión al tener que tratar asuntos sobre la economía del país... En fin, el motivo de esta reunión es el siguiente: el Rey está muy afligido por el incidente en el barco que llevaba a los Piratas Sport a la base G-5 de la Marine, ubicada a dos días de aquí. Por ello quiere hacer pagar a la Banda del Pulgar Invertido atacando una de sus bases descubiertas recientemente por nuestro ninja Kurokage. Kurokage: Ya, de nada. Sharkstone: Aunque no es su cuartel general, cuya ubicación continúa siendo desconocida en los cuatro años que llevamos buscando... Kurokage: ¡No trabajo bien bajo presión ! ¡¿VALE?! Sharkstone: ...sí que es uno de sus almacenes de armas, y bastante grande según el informe de Kurokage. Kurokage: Enorme. Maxwell: Entonces el plan sería ir allí y requisar las armas ¿verdad? Creeper: No parece difícil. Kurokage: Tú espera, ahora vienen los "peros". Sharkstone: La base se encuentra vigilada por un miembro de alto rango de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Bomba: ¿Uno de los tochos? Sharkstone: A cargo del almacén se encuentra Bárbara "La Verbena Humana", una pirómana con una recompensa de 57.000.000 por su cabeza. Maxwell: Bah, prácticamente todos superamos los 100.000.000 de recompensa por nuestras cabezas, dudo que una pirada de solo 57 millones pueda ser problema si vamos todos a una. Buck: ¿Qué tolerancia tienes a las quemaduras, "Garabateador"? Maxwell: ¿? Creeper: Nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces a Bárbara y todas esas veces ha habido heridos de gravedad e incluso alguna vez, al menos un par de barrios de Ciudad Marciano fueron completamente destruidos. Deus: Esa mujer, a pesar de su mediocre recompensa, es de los miembros más poderosos de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Sharkstone: Por eso debéis ir preparados para todo ya que Su Majestad también quiere ver a Bárbara metida en una caja. Buck: ¡¡¡!!! Sharkstone: Y encerrada en La Estantería. Buck: Ah... Sharkstone: El plan es este: el almacén está escondido en el sistema de alcantarillado, cerca de los desagües del Puerto Viejo. Organizaremos una redada, entrando por grupos por varios puntos de la ciudad hasta encontrarnos todos en el almacén, en el que entraremos por distintos puntos para despistar a Bárbara. Creeper, tú inmovilizarás a Bárbara con tu poder mientras los demás te cubren en caso de resistencia por su parte. Maxwell: ¿Cómo pelea Bárbara? Deus: Usa un lanzallamas gigante y petardos. Bomba: Petardos de los gordos. Sharkstone: Además, Bárbara estará en desventaja, pues su estrategia siempre ha consistido en destrozarlo todo simplemente, pero al estar a cargo de uno de los almacenes no tendrá tanta manga ancha sin que Gertrudis pueda enfadarse. Maxwell: ¿"Gertrudis"? Deus: ¡Es verdad, no te hemos hablado de "Madame"! Bomba: Viene a ser la jefa suprema de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Buck: Es una pirata de 177.000.000 que se escondió aquí con la idea de tomar el país, y lleva ya cuatro años intentándolo. Maxwell: Ah, vale. ¡Pues ya sé todo lo que necesitaba saber! ¡Cuándo empezamos! Red: ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH! ¡Esa es la actitud, a los criminales hay que hacerles pagar cuanto antes! Sharkstone: Esta noche. Laura: A ver si lo he entendido... ¿Esta noche vamos a participar en una redada para pillar a una pirómana que trabaja con los tíos que mataron a los Sport? Cosmo: Qué rápidos son, solo hace dos días que nos afiliamos a ellos y ya nos hacen trabajar... Maxwell: Sí, me han dicho que elija a algunos de vosotros para mi escuadrón (tengo un "escuadrón"... mola). Ana: Huuuuy, para ir por las alcantarillas creo que os apoyaré desde aquí. Willy: ¿Puedo ir yo? Maxwell: Oh, lo siento, Willy, pero no creo que quepas en las alcantarillas de esta ciudad... Rick: ¡Eh, Capi, dices que esa tal Bárbara pelea con fuego! ¡A mí el fuego no me hace nada, PURA ROCA! Roco: Creo que yo también me apunto si me lo permites, Capi, sería mi primera "misión" en la banda y quiero ver cómo metemos entre rejas a un miembro de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Maxwell: Bien, me dijeron que podía llevar hasta tres personas conmigo, por lo que me faltaría una... Dan: A mí me da igual si me coges o no. Amar: Lo mismo digo. Maxwell: Rick y Roco son pura fuerza bruta, por lo que me haría falta alguien ágil y veloz... ¡Mika, conmigo! Mika: ¿EEEEEH? Skorup: Mira, por un momento pensé que escogería a Amar. Capítulo 245: El Heraldo del Infierno En la Puerta Oeste de Ciudad Marciano, Kurokage vigila la entrada de forasteros mientras practica su Arte Ninja para matar el tiempo antes de la hora de la redada. Kurokage: ¡Arte Ninja: Técnica de Liberación de Humo! El ninja rápidamente comienza a moverse en círculos por la zona utilizando bombas de humo hasta desaparecer por completo. Acto seguido sale de un salto de debajo de una roca situada en la otra punta de la entrada, poniéndose en postura de guardia nada más caer al suelo y con un pergamino en la boca. Kurokage: ¡Técnica de la Aparición Repentina! ... ... ... Seeeeeh, sigo en forma. En ese momento, empiezan a oírse unos golpes constantes en el suelo, cada vez más cerca. Kurokage se gira hacia la entrada para ver a un hombre corpulento, con barba y capa morada, con una capucha tapándole parte del rostro, y con un bisento en la mano, con el que golpea el suelo a cada paso que da. Kurokage: ¡Wowowowow, buenas tardes! ¿Podría identificarse, por favor? Pero cuando el desconocido alza la cabeza dejando ver su cara, el ninja adquiere una expresión de alarma y retrocede de un salto para ponerse en guardia frente a él. Kurokage: ¡¡¡Busques lo que busques no lo encontrarás aquí, monstruo!!! ¡Técnica de Clones! Kurokage empieza a moverse alrededor del encapuchado a tal velocidad que acaba formando un total de diez "clones" que rodean al forastero ???: ... Kurokage: ¡Y ahora lárgate antes de que me enfade! Sin decir palabra, el forastero alza su bisento, lo que es considerado como un intento de ataque por Kurokage. Eso hace que todos los clones desenfunden una Wakizashi cada uno y se dispongan a atacar al mismo tiempo. Kurokage: ¡¡Técnica de los Diez Corta-Cerezos!! Unos segundos tras el ataque, la Puerta Oeste es engullida por una gigantesca explosión. Mientras los daños son tratados por la unidad de extinción de fuegos de Ciudad Marciano, Kurokage es ingresado en el hospital más cercano a la Puerta Oeste y posteriormente visitado por Maxwell, Laura, Buck y Deus. Kurokage ha quedado con todo el cuerpo vendado de arriba a abajo, con únicamente los ojos y la boca al descubierto. Kurokage: Al menos me han dicho que no ha habido más heridos... Deus: Por Dios, Kurokage... Buck: ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Kurokage: Ha sido épico, duelo entre guerreros, uno contra uno... En ese momento entra Creeper en la habitación, disculpándose por llegar tarde. Kurokage: ¡Hola, Doña Creeper! Creeper: Dios mío... Deus: Kurokage, por favor, necesitamos que nos cuentes si viste quién ha provocado esa explosión. Kurokage: ¡Ah, sí -cof, cof- estaba yo vigilando la Puerta Oeste como siempre hasta que apareció ese hombre! Maxwell: ¿Quién? Kurokage: He oído hablar mucho de él, pueblo por el que pasa, pueblo que vuela en mil pedazos. Deus: ¡¡¡!!! Creeper: Kurokage, no irás a decir... Kurokage: ¡SÍ! Maxwell: ¿? Kurokage: ¡"El Heraldo del Infierno"! Cof-cof ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! Nada más oír la noticia, Deus llama inmediatamente a Sharkstone para advertirle de la situación mientras Maxwell y Laura se sienten desorientados. Laura: ¿Quién es "El Heraldo del Infierno"? Creeper: ¿Sabéis esa revuelta que hubo en Impel Down hace un año, esa en la que escaparon 200 presos? Laura: Sí... Creeper: Entre ellos estaba "El Heraldo del Infierno". Ganó una recompensa de 130.000.000 por destruir tres pueblos haciéndolos volar por los aires. Tras su fuga, su cartel de recompensa volvió a ser distribuido, esta vez con 180.000.000. Maxwell: Caramba. Buck: ¡Con semejante individuo campando a sus anchas por el país, la Banda del Pulgar Invertido podría pasar a ser el menor de nuestros problemas! Creeper: Pero aún, podrían unirlo a sus filas. Maxwell: 180 millones... ¿Gertrudis no tenía 177? Laura: ¡Eso significaría que es más peligroso que la persona más buscada de este país! Deus: ¡Ya está, Sharkstone está movilizando a todos sus hombres para la búsqueda y captura del Heraldo! Buck: ¿Altera este suceso en algo nuestra operación? Deus: ¡De ningún modo, seguiremos con el plan establecido! Kurokage, tú te quedas aquí, como comprenderás. Kurokage: Sí, sí, id tirando, yo os animo desde aquí... Mientras, los soldados de Sharkstone se preparan para la captura del Heraldo, cada uno armado con un fusil mientras el general se equipa con dos gruesos guantes, uno con una pieza roja en los nudillos y el otro con la misma pieza de color amarillo. Sharkstone: ¡Muy bien, muchachos, os quiero bien alerta pero con discreción, el Rey no sabe NADA de esta visita inesperada, bastantes dolores de cabeza tiene ya! Soldados: ¡Señor, sí, Señor! Sharkstone: ¡Pues adelante! Los soldados comienzan a avanzar hacia la ciudad mientras el general les observa satisfecho, al mismo tiempo que preocupado ante el hecho de que está enviando a sus hombres a enfrentarse a un enemigo que podría ser tan peligroso como la líder de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Capítulo 246: Aventura en las Alcantarillas Esa noche, la operación para la toma del almacén de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido comienza. Maxwell, Rick, Roco y Mika están en el desagüe del Puerto Viejo, la entrada más cercana al almacén. Maxwell lleva consigo un Den Den Mushi que le mantiene en contacto con Buck, Creeper, Deus, Red y Bomba. Maxwell: Peña, nosotros ya estamos en la entrada a las alcantarillas. Deus: De acuerdo, sigue la copia del mapa que dibujó Kurokage hasta llegar a la entrada del almacén. Luego espéranos allí si llegáis los primeros, tenemos que entrar a la vez. Maxwell: De acuerdo. Bomba: ¡Buena suerte! Maxwell: Caballeros, ¿listos? Rick, Roco y Mika: Sí. Maxwell: Pues hala. Mika: Qué peste... Rick: ¡Hombre, pues claro que hay peste, piensa que vamos a meternos en el lugar donde la porquería de todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Marciano de junta en una sola! Mika: Jo... Los cuatro piratas entran en el desagüe y empiezan a caminar por la red de túneles de camino al almacén. El lugar está bastante oscuro y la única iluminación que hay es la que dan las linternas de Rick y Roco. Tras andar unos minutos, el grupo llega a unas escaleras que conducen a una gran puerta metálica. Según el mapa, se encuentran frente a la puerta del almacén. Maxwell: Vale, ya estamos. Roco: ¿Y ahora qué? Maxwell: Si estuviéramos solos en esto entraríamos ahí a lo bestia a repartir estopa pero ahora trabajamos en equipo con otras bandas pirata, por lo que tendremos que seguir las instrucciones de Deus y esperar a los demás. Rick: Podemos jugar a las adivinanzas para matar el tiempo. ¿Qué es grande, viste de azul y tiene barba? Roco: Tú. Rick: ¡Buena! Otra, otra... ¿Qué es corpulento, viste con una sonrisa y parece tener un solo ojo? Roco: Tú, has cambiado la pregunta y mantenido la respuesta. Mika: Capiii... esto es insoportable, el olor... Maxwell: Vamos, Mika, haz un esfuerzo. Mika: Vale que soy exploradora pero también me guío por la frase de "a veces la mejor estrategia es la retirada"... En ese momento, un fino chillido suena al lado de la oreja de Mika, quien se gira para ver lo que es. Ante ella se encuentra una rata más grande que ella, a solo un par de centímetros de su nariz. Mika: ¡¡¡¡¡KYAAH!!!!! El grito es tal que resuena por toda la red de alcantarillado. Aunque esto sirve para asustar a la rata y hacer que huya, Maxwell, Rick y Roco miran a Mika enfurecidos. Maxwell: ¡¿NO PODÍAS GRITAR EN SILENCIO?! Mika: ¡¡¡NO EXISTE TAL COSA!!! Purupurupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupurupuru... Roco: Llaman. Maxwell: ¡DIGA! Buck: ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! ¡Un chillido ha recorrido todos los túneles, a uno de mis hombres casi le da un infarto! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! Maxwell: Agh, lo siento, Buck, uno de mis compañeros se ha asustado con una rata. Estamos frente a la puerta del almacén esperándoos como acordamos. Buck: ¡¿JUSTO EN LA PUERTA?! ¡Salid de ahí en el acto, ese berrido ha delatado vuestra posición SEGURO! Maxwell: ¿Ah? La puerta del almacén se abre de golpe debido a una enorme explosión en su interior, alarmando a los Freak y haciéndoles salir corriendo de ahí antes de ser vistos por la persona que aparece por la puerta. Es una mujer con gafas y pantalones anchos, con quemaduras por el cuerpo y una pistola-cañón triple en la mano. Bárbara: ¡Quién anda ahí! * [Bárbara '"La Verbena Humana". Pirómana de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Recompensa: 57.000.000''] Bárbara: ¡Sé que hay alguien ahí, que muestre el careto! La asesina empieza a apuntar con su cañón a todos los túneles buscando al intruso. Bárbara: Vengaaa... no voy a hacerte nada, sal. Los Freak están escondidos detrás de una pared a cierta distancia de la puerta, con Rick sosteniendo a Mika con sus grandes manos. Roco: Que nadie... mueva... ni un músculo... Maxwell ve como una rata pasa andando tranquilamente frente a él hasta salir al pasillo que hay frente a Bárbara. Nada más oír las patitas del roedor tocando el suelo, Bárbara apunta rápidamente y sonriendo al pasillo en cuestión y dispara una colosal llamarada que va de una punta a la otra del túnel. Bárbara: '''¡Lovely Fire! Maxwell: (¡La madre que...!) Rick: ¡¡¡!!! Mika queda estupefacta al ver que la rata ha quedado completamente asada tras ser alcanzada por la llamarada. Bárbara: ¡Kasasasasasasai, vamos, me encanta recibir visitas, ayudan a hacer el trabajo más... llevadero! Otra llamarada atraviesa otro túnel mientras los Freak tratan de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, viendo la llegada de alguna de las otras bandas pirata como el único recurso viable que tienen para salir de esta. Capítulo 247: ¿Una trampa? Bárbara recorre los túneles alrededor de la puerta del almacén buscando al grupo de Maxwell, quienes hacen lo imposible por mantenerse alejados de la pirómana sin ser oídos por ella. Bárbara: ¡Vamos, caguetas, salid de vuestro escondite! Rick: ¿Nos ha llamado "caguetas"? ¡Ahora verá quién soy yo! Maxwell: ¡Quieto parao! Mira, esto es lo que haremos... Bárbara recorre uno de los túneles sin dejar de alzar su pistola cuando un pequeño robot de hojalata aparece andando por el cruce de túneles de detrás de ella. Una vez pasado el cruce, el robot se detiene y empieza a hacer sonar una alarma que llama inmediatamente la atención de la pirómana. Bárbara: ¡¡¡AAAAARDEEEEEE!!! Sin contemplaciones, el juguete es desintegrado por las llamas de Bárbara. Sin embargo, al cesar el ataque, Bárbara oye un golpe procedente de la entrada al almacén. Alarmada, vuelve al lugar donde se encuentran los restos de la puerta destruida para contemplar un muro en el lugar donde estaba antes la puerta. Bárbara: ¡AGH! ¡LOVELY FIRE! Esta vez, las llamas de Bárbara no consiguen hacer nada contra la sólida roca que forma el muro, alterando así los nervios de la pirómana, que termina dando golpes y patadas a la pared mientras grita todo tipo de soeces. Al otro lado del muro, los Freak se ríen de la pataleta e impotencia de Bárbara. Maxwell: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Soy un genio! Roco: Y pensar que con solo distraer a esa mujer con un juguete creado por el Capi serviría... Rick: ¡Rahahahahaha, ahora estamos nosotros en el almacén y ella está fuera gracias a este muro tuyo, Capi! Maxwell: Lo que dijiste antes me dio la idea. ---- Rick: ¡Eh, Capi, dices que esa tal Bárbara pelea con fuego! ¡A mí el fuego no me hace nada, PURA ROCA! ---- Mika: ¿Este es el almacén? Si no hay nada... En efecto, la banda se encuentra en una gran sala circular sin nada que la pueda hacer parecer un almacén, sin cajas, ni estanterías, solamente una salida que parece conducir a otra zona de las alcantarillas que, según el mapa lleva a una vía muerta. Maxwell: ¡¿Este es el almacén?! ¡Rick, revisa el mapa! Rick: Eeeeeeh... según esto, creo que es aquí, más que nada porque no hay más salas circulares gigantes aquí pintadas. Maxwell: Ese ninja rarito, Kurokage... ¡nos ha dado un plano falso! O... Rick: ¿"O"? Maxwell: O nos ha tendido directamente una trampa... Roco: ¿Ah? Maxwell: Si aquí no hay nada ¿por qué habría un maloso haciendo guardia? ¡Fácil, nos estaba esperando, ESE NINJA TRAIDOR ME VA A OÍR! En ese momento, el muro creado por Maxwell es destruido por unas enormes enredaderas espinosas. Entre las rocas que salen disparadas por el ataque está Bárbara, que se estampa contra la pared de la otra punta de la sala. Capítulo 248: Juntos contra la medida desesperada de Bárbara Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Roco: ¡La Marabunta! La causante de los destrozos resulta ser Creeper, que aparece acompañada de sus subordinados y de los demás grupos, los Piratas Bucket, Red, acompañado por Yellow, Pink y Black, y los Piratas Deus para la alegría de los Freak. Sin embargo, Bomba no parece estar acompañado de subordinados. Maxwell: ¡EEEEEEEEY, qué tal, Creeper...! Oye, tu pelo está raro. Las enredaderas con espinas que han destrozado el muro de Maxwell resultan proceder del largo pelo de Creeper, quienes acaban deduciendo que la "Madre Naturaleza" ha comido una Fruta del Diablo. Deus: ¡Scribble, gracias a Dios que estás bien! Scribble: ¡Ah, Deus, tienes que escucharme, Kurokage nos ha engañado! Buck: ¿Eh? Scribble: ¡Este almacén está vacío, dudo ni que sea incluso un almacén! Creeper: ¿Kurokage? Naaah, no creo que nos haya vendido a la Banda del Pulgar Invertido... ¿verdad? Buck: Además, tomó fotos de esta misma sala llena de cajas grandes y guardias. Deus: ¡Pues se lo habrán llevado todo, la cuestión es que SABÍAN que veníamos, maldición! Red: Ah... ¡Aaaah ah ah ah ah ah! ¡Cuando acabemos con esto, yo mismo me encargaré de profundizar en este posible caso de traición! Bomba: ¡Bárbara se está levantando! A pesar de haber recibido un ataque directo de Creeper, Bárbara acaba reincorporándose mientras saca lo que parece un detonador de su bolsillo. Mika: ¡Tiene un detonador! Bárbara: ¡Tengo a todos los piratas afiliados a Frederick reunidos en una misma sala, NO DEJARÉ PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD! Dicho esto, Bárbara pulsa el botón rojo del detonador y el suelo del almacén vuela por los aires con una explosión que alcanza a todos los presentes, incluida ella. Sin embargo, los piratas han salido sanos y salvos en su mayoría, con Rick cubriendo a sus compañeros con su habilidad y Creeper haciendo lo mismo cubriendo a sus subordinados y a bomba en un enorme montón de gruesas enredaderas. Por otro lado, Buck hace un gran esfuerzo para soportar la explosión y los Superpiratas quedan directamente fuera de combate por ello. Al finalizar la explosión, la sala ha quedado completamente destrozada. Creeper: ¿Estáis todos bien? Maxwell: ¡SÍ...! ¡No, espera, los Superpiratas han caído! Buck: ¡Mi espalda...! Mika: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAH! Roco: ¿Qué pasa? Mika: ¡EL SEÑOR DEUS, HA QUEDADO HECHO PAPILLA! Maxwell: ¡NO FASTIDIES! En el lugar donde estaba Deus hay ahora un grueso pegote morado en mitad del suelo. Impactado, Maxwell corre hacia el pegote casi entre lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Maxwell: ¡Nooooooo, era tan buena gente, me caía bien, el puñetero! Bomba: ¡Eh, cálmate, Deus está bien! Maxwell: Oh, menos mal, ahora resulta que el haberse convertido EN UN PEGOTE DE PLASTILINA MORADA significa que está BIEN. Deus: Cálmate, Scribble. Ante la impresionada mirada de Maxwell, la masa morada comienza a crecer y a moldearse hasta formar de nuevo al capitán de los Piratas Deus. Maxwell: ... Roco: Asqueroso y fascinante... Maxwell: ¿Fruta del Diablo? Deus: La [[Fruta Meru Meru|fruta Meru Meru]], me permite "derretirme" para amortiguar golpes tras volverme elástico e invertebrado... Buck: ¿Dónde está Bárbara? Bomba: ¡Allí! Bárbara se encuentra tendida en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente por la explosión. Creeper: Parece que ha quedado fuera de combate. Maxwell: Como los Superpiratas... Red: ¡UN CARAJO! ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH! Los Superpiratas acaban de recuperar la consciencia y se han levantado de un salto llenos de energía, impresionando a todos los presentes. Capítulo 249: Un ojo de la cara Bomba: Bueeeeeno... ¿Y ahora qué? no tenemos las armas. Creeper: Deberíamos llevarnos a Bárbara y dejar que Sharkstone la interrogue. Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para encontrar el cuartel general de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Deus: Buena idea, Creeper. Buck, ayúdame a cargarla. Pero cuando los dos piratas se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra la pirómana, esta mueve un brazo hacia su bolsillo y saca de él ni más ni menos que un Ojo del Diablo. Roco: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell: ¡AH! ¡Buck, Deus, tiene un Ojo del Diablo! Red: ¡AH! Bomba: ¿Un qué? Antes se ser alcanzada por Buck y Deus, Bárbara se lleva el fármaco a la boca y se lo traga de golpe. La reacción es la recuperación inmediata de las fuerzas de Bárbara y su transformación en lo que parece ser una especie de lagarto, pillando a todos los presentes por sorpresa. Buck: ¡Se suponía que los Ojos del Diablo solo funcionan en consumidores de Frutas del Diablo! ¡¿Desde cuando tienes el poder una Zoan, Bárbara?! Bárbara: ¡En los Bajos Fondos venden Frutas del Diablo a más de 100.000.000! ¡Me ha costado un ojo de la cara pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte! Alarmados, todos los piratas con armas de fuego en su poder comienzan a disparar a bocajarro a Bárbara pero la asesina logra evitar todos sus ataques corriendo a gran velocidad por las paredes hasta llegar a posicionarse en el alto techo de la sala, apuntando al suelo con su lanzallamas. Bárbara: ¡Sucumbid ante el poder de la [[Fruta Toka Toka: modelo geco|fruta Toka Toka: modelo geco]]! ¡Lovely Fire! La llamarada de Bárbara cubre esta vez toda la sala, alcanzando a todos sus ocupantes mientras ella ríe sádicamente. Sin embargo, al cesar las llamas, la asesina observa sorprendida cómo estas han resultado ser bloqueadas por las alas de un dragón de tres cabezas. Bárbara: ¡¿QUÉ CO...?! Maxwell: ¡Hinotama! El joven pirata, convertido en dragón mediante su Scribble Avatar, comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego contra Bárbara, quien a duras penas las esquiva corriendo por el techo y las paredes. Maxwell: ¡¿A que fastidia que te ataquen con fuego cada dos por tres?! Bomba: ¡Haaaaaala, un dragón! Deus: I... inesperado... La siguiente táctica de Maxwell consiste en intentar aplastar a Bárbara con su Spartan Header, pero ella logra salir del área de impacto haciendo que el monstruo quede atascado en la pared, para luego intentar huir por el otro acceso del almacén. Bárbara: ¡Nos vemos! Creeper: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Midorigami! Buck: ¡Piratas Bucket, FUEGO! Deus: ¡A qué esperáis, disparad! Bárbara corre por el pasillo mientras evita las enredaderas de Creeper y las balas de los demás piratas. Red: ¡Superpiratas, tras ella! Impulsándose con el Geppo, los Superpiratas avanzan a gran velocidad por el pasillo en persecución de Bárbara. Red: ¡AAAH AH AH AH AH! ¡Caerás tarde o temprano ante la Justicia, Bárbara, por qué alargarlo! Bárbara: ¡Porque no pienso ir a Chirona! ¡Lovely Fire! Red y su banda evitan la nueva llamarada de Bárbara y cada vez están más cerca de ella. En ese momento, Maxwell, volando con su Mezcla: Wings, y Roco, impulsándose con su Geppo, se unen a la persecución. Roco: ¿Una ayudita? Maxwell: ¡Acabemos de una vez con esa lagarta! Red: ¡AAAAAH AH AH AH AH AH! Pink: ¡Adelante! Maxwell: ¡Hat-Rocket! El proyectil lanzado por Maxwell le hace desestabilizarse y caer al suelo por la fuerza de retroceso. Bárbara empieza a pensar que lo tiene difícil para completar su misión en la situación actual hasta que ve un pequeño conducto en la pared pocos metros más adelante. Con su ahora muy flexible cuerpo, la pirómana logra entrar rápidamente en el conducto, haciendo que el misil pase de largo y saliendo finalmente del alcance de los piratas. Maxwell: ¡CASI! Yellow: ¡Maldición! Poco rato después, el resto del grupo llega para oír las malas noticias. Deus: ¡La teníamos tan cerca que nos confiamos! Buck: ¡Llega a no tener ese Ojo del Diablo y por mucha Zoan que tuviese no habría ido a ningún lado! Black: ¿Sabemos dónde lleva este conducto? Creeper: Pues... por su tamaño, supongo que a algún retrete o algo parecido... En efecto, en el interior de una de las habitaciones de un hotel de la ciudad, el retrete del cuarto de baño sale disparado hacia el techo de un puñetazo para dejar salir a Bárbara. Acto seguido, la asesina salta al edificio de enfrente por la ventana y abandona el lugar trepando por la pared hasta desaparecer completamente. Capítulo 250: Desconfianza Tras los resultados de la operación, Kurokage es interrogado por Deus, acompañado por Red y Sharkstone, en el hospital sobre la emboscada. El ninja se siente contrariado ante la acusación de alta traición por parte de sus interrogadores. Kurokage: ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡Yo no he avisado a NADIE sobre la redada! Deus: ¿Ni siquiera se lo comentaste a alguien, no sé, amigos...? Kurokage: ¡NO! Deus: ¿Y crees que en tu infiltración en el almacén alguien podría haberte visto, dando después la alarma para que se vaciara el lugar? Kurokage: ... ¡¿ME TOMAS EL PELO?! ¡Soy un ninja hecho y derecho del País de Wano, proscrito pero hecho y derecho, puedo volverme invisible al ojo humano, me ofende mucho que creas que alguien puede haber detectado mis movimientos! Ante las constantes negaciones de Kurokage, Red decide acercarse al ninja hasta tener medio centímetro de diferencia entre sus ojos. Ante esto, Kurokage se siente incómodo a la vez que intimidado por ver a su extravagante compañero mirarle fijamente con una expresión seria en su rostro. Red: Kurokage "Sombra de Verano" ¿has avisado a la Banda del Pulgar Invertido sobre la redada que ha tenido lugar esta misma noche y que ha salido mal? Kurokage: ¡QUE NO! Red: ... Kurokage: ... Red: ... Kurokage: ... Red: ... Kurokage: ... Red: ... Kurokage: ... Red: ¡AAAAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH, dice la verdad! Sharkstone: ... Deus: ... Red: ¡Bueno, y resuelto el asunto, voy a informar al Rey! Sharkstone: ¡Alto ahí, el Rey no debe saber sobre esta operación, como se entere de que Bárbara ha comido una Fruta del Diablo le dará un ataque! Red: ¡Aaah ah ah, no creo, el Rey es un tío duro! Sharkstone: Cierras la boca y estas entradas gratis para el parque de atracciones son tuyas. Red: ¡Hecho! Al abandonar los tres individuos el hospital, Maxwell, Buck, Creeper y Bomba les preguntan cómo ha ido la interrogación. Red: ¡Es totalmente inocente, lo he visto con mis propios ojos! Sharkstone: ¡Aún no lo sabemos! Deus: Sharkstone, creo de deberíamos abrir una investigación sobre Kurokage, para estar seguros. Más que nada porque yo tampoco creo que haya sido él... Maxwell: Meh... Deus: Pero, haya o no haya sido él, una cosa está clara: tenemos un topo entre nosotros. Maxwell: ¡Eso, está claro que alguien ha avisado al Pulgar Invertido para que dejaran a alguien esperándonos! Bomba: ¿Pero quién? Creeper: ¿Quienes estábamos al corriente de esta operación? Sharkstone: Kurokage, todos nosotros... y vuestras respectivas bandas. Buck: Espera... ¿Acaso insinúas...? Sharkstone: ¡Prefiero pensar que el topo es algún subordinado vuestro en lugar de empezar a abrir investigaciones sobre cada uno de vosotros! Maxwell: Bueno, somos un total de siete principales sospechosos con sus respectivas tripulaciones. Creeper: ¿Siete? Éramos ocho en la reunión de planificación de la redada. Maxwell: Mujer, no voy a ser tan estúpido como para contarme a mí aún no habiendo hecho nada. ¡Llevo cuatro días en esta isla, leñe! Buck: ¿Y a qué habías venido aquí exactamente, "Garabateador"? Maxwell: A encontrarme con un familiar mío. Buck: ¿Y dónde está ahora este familiar? Maxwell: Aún no... Huuuuuy, no estarás insinuando que me lo estoy inventando todo. Buck: Nunca se sabe, podrías haber contactado con ellos antes de llegar y haber llegado a un acuerdo para infiltrarte entre nosotros como espía, aprovechándote de que aquí nadie te conoce. Maxwell: ¡Serás...! Los dos piratas sacan sus armas y se apuntan mútuamente. Alarmados, el resto tratan de detenerles. Bomba: ¡Wowowowowow, eh, que estamos delante de un hospital! Maxwell: Podría hacerte volar por los aires y luego arrancarte ese mostacho pelo a pelo, "Mercenario". Buck: Eres como un pez grande en un estanque, "Garabateador", pero ahora estás rodeado de tiburones, hazte a la idea. Sharkstone: ¡Scribble, Buck, bajad las armas! Maxwell: ... Buck: ... Sharkstone: ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! Tras pensárselo, los dos piratas bajan sus armas y se marchan cada uno por un lado mientras son observados por una preocupada Creeper. Creeper: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Deus? Deus: No lo sé, este asunto nos dividirá... Bomba: Jopé... Capítulo 251: Planazo Maxwell: ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?! Laura: ¡Qué descaro, nos acusan ya de alta traición nada más instalarnos! Dan: Estamos en una situación bastante delicada, si dices que hay alguien del Pulgar Invertido infiltrado en el gobierno, tenemos que andar con pies de plomo. Skorup: ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso, Capi? Maxwell: Tenemos que demostrar a esos tíos que no tenemos nada contra esta isla, más que nada porque son capaces de echarnos a patadas antes de que Lumiere llegue. Cosmo: ¿Y cómo lo haremos? Maxwell: Tenemos que realizar un servicio a la comunidad que sea la leche, algo que nos haga quedar como unos malditos héroes por los siglos de los siglos... ¡YA SÉ! Laura: Ay, no... Maxwell: Os he hablado de ese "Heraldo del Infierno" ¿no? Laura: Ay, por favor, no... Maxwell: ¡PLANAZO, capturamos al Heraldo, lo llevamos ante el Rey, el Rey lo mete entre rejas Y NOSOTROS QUEDAMOS COMO UNOS MALDITOS HÉROES! Roco: ¿Capturar al tío que hizo volar la Puerta Sur? Willy: Laura ¿no nos dijiste que era un fugado de Impel Down? Dan: Capi, recapacita un poco, es cierto que hay una posibilidad de que si vamos todos juntos podamos apresarle, pero a Impel Down no iban todos los criminales del mundo ¡iban los peores! ¡Además, no tengo ni idea de a qué nivel de peligrosidad pertenecía estando ahí, si fuera del Nivel I, Nivel II, Nivel III o incluso Nivel IV me quedaría más tranquilo, pero como haya salido de un nivel más abajo, la cosa ya se complica! Amar: Además ¿cómo vamos a encontrarle? ¡No sabemos ni su aspecto y no sabemos dónde encontrar su cartel de recompensa! Además ¿¿¿crees que, aunque sepamos su aspecto, vaya a llamar nuestra atención como por arte de magia??? ¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Una violenta explosión tiene lugar en la Selva Ali, en un punto lo bastante cerca del puerto como para poder verse desde ahí. Amar queda estupefacto mientras Maxwell sonríe con entusiasmo. Maxwell: Además... tiene una recompensa de 180.000.000. Skorup: Se va a armar la gorda... Maxwell: ¡Caballeros, nos vamos de cacería, jajajajajajajaja! ¡Dan, leva anclas, rumbo a la Selva Ali a toda leche! Dan: ¡A la orden! Maxwell: ¡Y los demás, preparad vuestra artillería, quiero veros convertidos en máquinas de matar cuando lleguemos al lugar de la explosión. Y así, el Freaky Soul zarpa impulsado por el sistema de paletas rumbo al lado "salvaje" de Grand Battle Land, con Maxwell levantando los brazos y riendo de pie sobre el mascarón de proa. Sin embargo, los Freak no son los únicos en percatarse de la explosión. Unos prismáticos observan la humareda desde La Estantería. Sharkstone: Je... ahora te dejas ver, Heraldo. Capítulo 252: Objetivo: capturar al Heraldo En la Selva Ali, la explosión ha acabado con varios árboles de los alrededores, formando un claro en el que ahora puede verse a un hombre sentado en el suelo y comiendo un pedazo de lo que parece un gigantesco oso rojo "cazado" mediante la explosión. El hombre tiene el mismo aspecto que el que atacó a Kurokage hacía solo unas horas; grande, gordo, con una larga y fina barba de color negro, vestido con una capa morada con espirales rojas estampadas y con un bisento clavado en el suelo a su lado. ???: (Creo que me he vuelto a exceder con la explosión... ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo, JOPÉ!) Antes de volver a darle otro mordisco a su pata de oso, es alcanzado por unos potentes focos de luz, procedentes del mascarón de proa del Freaky Soul. Sobre él está Maxwell con un Den Den Mushi de megafonía. Maxwell: ¡Te hemos pillado, "Heraldo del Infierno"! Alarmado, el hombre se levanta sacando su bisento del suelo mientras los cañones frontales del barco le apuntan. Maxwell: ¡Ah, ah, ah, no te muevas o lo hago volar todo por los aires! ¡Soy Maxwell Scribble, capitán de los Piratas Freak y pirata afiliado a Grand Battle Land, hemos venido a detenerte y a cobrar esos 180.000.000 que dan por tu cabeza! ¡Puedes entregarte por las buenas...! El resto de la banda aparece al lado de su capitán apuntando al Heraldo con sus armas. Maxwell: ¡... o por las malas! Ante tal situación, el Heraldo simplemente sonríe y se pone en guardia con su bisento. ???: ¡Je Je Je, lo siento pero tengo varias cosas que hacer aún en esta vida como para volver al trullo, marchaos antes de sufrir la ira de Paul! * [Paul '"El Heraldo del Infierno". Fugado de Impel Down, Nivel VI. Recompensa: 180.000.000''] Maxwell: ¡FUEGO! Los cañones del barco disparan al convicto a bocajarro, destrozando más el paisaje de lo que estaba ya. Tras pasarse un buen rato disparando, "El Garabateador" ordena el alto al fuego para ver el estado en el que ha quedado el preso. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de los piratas, no ha quedado nada de él, pues ha desaparecido completamente del lugar. Mika: ¡LO HEMOS MATADO! Maxwell: ¡Leñe, ahora no tendremos pruebas de nuestra victoria! Dan: ¿Tan potentes son nuestros cañones? Amar: Creo que no le hemos matado, mirad. De varios puntos en los extremos del claro, varios montones alargados de lo que parece una sustancia negra se juntan en el centro del lugar formando de nuevo a Paul, quien no ha recibido ni una herida. Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Dan: ¡Ha comido una Fruta del Diablo! Ante la estupefacta mirada de los Freak, Paul comienza a formar en sus manos un enorme montón de su sustancia negra para después lanzarla contra el barco. Acto seguido, enciende una cerilla y la lanza contra el pegote, que tras ser alcanzado por ella se convierte en una gran bola de fuego. Paul: '''¡Pauda Pauda Bomb! Los Freak salen rápidamente de encima del mascarón de proa para evitar ser alcanzados por la explosión que tiene lugar cuando la bola de fuego cae sobre él. Paul: Je Je Je, con la [[Fruta Pauda Pauda|fruta Pauda Pauda]] puedo convertirme en pólvora y crearla a mi antojo. Antes de ser alcanzado por uno de vuestros débiles ataques habré reducido vuestro feo barco a cenizas. Roco: ¡Geppo! El Brazos Largos salta del barco en dirección a Paul que, confiado, no hace para defenderse del ataque inminente de Roco. Sin embargo, el boxeador igualmente sonríe y, tras imbuir sus piernas en Busoshoku Haki, golpea la cara de Paul de nuevo impulsándose con el Geppo. El golpe es dado a tal velocidad que el Heraldo cae al suelo con un fuerte dolor en la cara. Paul: ¡Au! ¡Dueleeee! Paul coge rápidamente su bisento y trata de atacar a Roco con él, aunque éste se defiende a tiempo recubriendo sus brazos con Busoshoku Haki y deteniendo el golpe. Roco: ¡Journey to the Moon! Con gran fuerza, Roco da a Paul una patada en la mandíbula potenciado por sus zapatos de acero y su Haki, haciendo que salga disparado hacia arriba. Dan aprovecha eso para disparar a Paul con su Chujo no Cannon recubierto también con Busoshoku Haki, acertando de lleno sobre él. Maxwell: ¡JA, chúpate esa! (Tengo que aprender el Haki este cuanto antes...) Roco se acerca a Paul, quien se ha quedado tendido en el suelo, para comprobar si ha sido vencido completamente. Sin embargo, las manos del prófugo mueven sus dedos, dando a entender que sigue consciente. Paul: ¡Pauda Pauda Sprinkler! Paul comienza a girar sobre sí mismo mientras lanza pólvora hacia todos lados, dejando a Roco cubierto por una notable cantidad de dicha sustancia. Roco: ¡Agh, qué asco! Paul: ¡Adiós! El Brazos Largos es alcanzado por una temenda explosión cuando Paul le lanza una cerilla a su cuerpo cubierto de pólvora. Maxwell: ¡ROCO! Roco sigue en pie, a pesar de la explosión, aunque no parece tener fuerzas para hacer mucho más. Aún así vuelve a ponerse en guardia frente al fugitivo. Maxwell: ¡Todos, a ayudar a Roco! Paul: Je Je Je yo gano ¡Hasshoken! Dan: ¡¿?! Paul: ¡Shindonokku! Sin poder protegerse aun usando el Busoshoku Haki, Roco es completamente derrotado por el potente puñetazo en la cabeza de Paul, el cual parece acompañado por una poderosa onda de choque. Los Freak no dan crédito a lo que ven, uno de los luchadores más fuertes de Ciudad Marciano magullado e inconsciente a los pies de Paul, quien se dispone a enfrentarse a todos los demás con una relajada sonrisa. Capítulo 253: Lágrimas de sapo Maxwell: ¡ROCO! Paul: ¿Hemos terminado ya? Maxwell: ¡NO! ¡TODOS, ACABEMOS CON ESTE MALNACIDO! El resto de la banda salta del barco a atacar a Paul mientras Maxwell le lanza un proyectil con su Hat-Rocket, el cual es esquivado fácilmente por el antiguo recluso, impactando sobre varios árboles que tenía detrás. Esto llama la atención del "Garabateador". Durante el siguiente rato, Paul se enfrenta a todos los demás miembros de la banda, teniendo más problemas con aquellos capaces de superar la intangibilidad que le ofrece su poder, siendo estos Willy con su zanbato de piedra marina, Dan y... Mika: ¡Hanehanekaeru! Transformada en pelota, Mika bota por el suelo alrededor de Paul hasta golpearle en la mandíbula con una sección de su cuerpo imbuida en Busoshoku Haki, haciendo bastante daño a Paul. Mika: ¡Kaotomaru! Dan: ¡Mika! ¿Conoces el Haki? Mika: ¡Me salió de repente cuando fui a una isla llena de dinosaurios, gracias a eso pude salir viva! Aprovechando que está aturdido por el golpe, Willy trata de atacar al fugitivo con su espada pero este consigue bloquear el ataque con su bisento, ganando tiempo para contraatacar. Paul: ¡Pauda Pauda Impulse! Generando una gran cantidad de pólvora que le impulsa rápidamente hacia arriba, Paul llega a situarse a la altura de la cabeza de Willy. Paul: ¡Hasshoken...! Willy: ¡Tekkai! Paul: ¡Buto! El cabezazo de Paul sobre el Wotan resulta ser tan poderoso que logra derribarle a pesar de estar usando el Tekkai. Willy: ¡Agh! Rick: ¡¿Lo ha tumbado?! ¡Si había activado su técnica defensiva tocha! Dan: No importa. Rick: ¿Ah? Dan: Ese hombre ha usado el Hasshoken, un arte marcial empleado por los miembros de la Armada Happo. Sus técnicas no tienen bloqueo alguno. Paul: Diez años en sus filas, los mejores de mi vida Je Je Je. Maxwell: ¡Eh, cara-sapo! Paul: ¿? Sobre el mascarón de proa del Freaky Soul, Maxwell sonríe transformado en la Hydra mientras prepara una de sus potentes llamaradas. Maxwell: ¡Mira al pajarito! Paul: ¡¡¡!!! Paul se dispone a huir del lugar cuando es golpeado en la cabeza por Willy, quien a duras penas ha podido levantar su espada e inmovilizar a Paul en el suelo con ella, tras recibir aquel cabezazo. Willy: ¡AHORA! Maxwell: ¡SANINOTAMA! Paul: ¡AAAAAAAGH! La explosión creada por el ataque de Maxwell se ve desde varios quilómetros de distancia, llegando a igualar la primera provocada por Paul durante su cacería. Maxwell vuelve a su forma original mientras el resto sale de sus refugios para observar a un chamuscado y fuera de combate Paul. Los piratas lo observan pensativos mientras Willy retira su espada de sobre el fugitivo. Maxwell: ¡Hale! ¡Quedas arrestado por agresión y daños materiales! ¡Y no intentes nada raro o te achicharro otra vez, que he descubierto tu "secretito"! ¡Amar, ve a ver cómo están Roco y Willy! Laura: ¿Eh, "secretito"? Maxwell: Que Willy le inmovilizara con su espadón de piedra marina me ha chafado un poco la sorpresa pero creo que esta Logia suya tiene debilidad contra el fuego, además de tenerlo como arma. Mika: Oh... Maxwell: Es pólvora ¿no? Al entrar en contacto con el fuego revienta o se quema, por lo que nuestro amigo Paul aquí presente evita recibir ataques basados en fuego o explosiones, como el misil que le he lanzado antes, del que se ha tomado la molestia de esquivarlo cuando aún no controlo el Haki. Skorup: Pero tú igualmente le has vencido con un ataque de fuego. Maxwell: Sí. Tal vez sea porque desactiva su poder para evitar "daños mayores"... La conversación es interrumpida por unos sollozos muy cercanos a los piratas, quienes buscan a su alrededor para ver si hay alguien en peligro. Sin embargo, el causante de los sollozos resulta ser el mismísimo Paul, que ha empezado a llorar mientras sigue tumbado en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos los piratas. Paul: No quiero volver a la cárcel... Capítulo 254: Seis en total Los Freak han quedado sorprendidos al ver a un antiguo preso de Impel Down llorar por su derrota. Maxwell: ¿No quieres volver a Impel Down, dices? ¡No haber venido aquí destruyendo la puerta y mandando a gente al hospital! Paul: ¡Yo no quería tanta destrucción, ese hombre me atacó y yo me defendí PERO SE ME FUE LA MANO OTRA VEZ JOPÉEE! Maxwell: ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Estás diciendo que la destrucción de la Puerta Oeste fue un mero accidente porque "se te fue la mano" con tus explosiones? No me cuentes milongas... Paul: ¡Oí que este país acogía a fugitivos! -snif- ¡He pasado un año vagando por el Nuevo Mundo huyendo de los marines y los cazarrecompensas que querían volver a llevarme a aquel infierno! Rick: Caramba, el pobre está trastocao'... Dan: No me extrañaría que su experiencia en Impel Down le marcara... Oye ¿en qué nivel estabas encerrado? Paul: Pues... -snif- en el seis... Dan: ¡¡¡!!! Amar: ¿"Seis"? ¡Que yo sepa Impel Down sólo tiene cinco niveles! Dan: No... Impel Down tiene seis niveles en total. Maxwell: ¡¿Seis?! ¡Eso yo no lo sabía! Dan: Su existencia se ha mantenido en el más absoluto secreto por el Gobierno Mundial. Allí se envían a los criminales más problemáticos del mundo, sentenciados a cadena perpetua o a pena de muerte... Maxwell: ¿Y este es uno de los que se fugaron en la revuelta provocada hace un año por el "Sombrero de Paja" y "El Payaso"? Viendo que ya no lo podía ocultar más, Dan suspiró y empezó a contar la parte no-revelada de la gran fuga de Impel Down mientras Paul recuerda ese día, como ha llevado haciendo el último año. ---- Presos: ¡AAAAAAGH! ¡RAAAAAAAAR! ???: ¡Zehahahahahaha! En medio de las celdas del Nivel VI de Impel Down, seis hombres en total aparecen para sorpresa de los presos eufóricos sobre el evento que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo instante. El cabecilla del grupo, un hombre corpulento, con barba y capa negra, es el que habla a los reclusos esbozando una amplia sonrisa. ???: ¡Buenos días, presos que vivís desesperanzados en vuestras jaulas! Lo único que hacéis aquí es esperar a vuestra muerte ¿no? Así que ¿por qué no mataros entre vosotros en vuestras celdas? Presos: ¿¿¿??? Con entusiasmo, el visitante alza sus brazos. ???: ¡Liberaré a los supervivientes y les dejaré unirse a mi tripulación! Tal mensaje llena a los presos de euforia. Preso: ¡¿Es cierto eso?! Preso: ¡Sácanos de aquí! Preso: ¡¡¡Me uniré a tu tripulación!!! Presos: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAR!!! Paul: ¡¡¡!!! ???: ¡ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ---- Skorup: Menuda masacre... Amar: ¡¿Liberó a los presos más fuertes de Impel Down?! ¡¡¡Cómo se ha ocultado esto, el MUNDO ENTERO está en peligro!!! Dan: El Gobierno quiso ocultarlo para que no cundiera el pánico a escala global y para no arriesgarse a perder la confianza del mundo. Los criminales supervivientes que no se unieron a las filas de Barbanegra siguen por ahí en su mayoría, y hoy da la casualidad de que tenemos uno aquí mismo. Paul: ¡Me encerraron por un accidente -snif, snif- no quería MATAR a nadie! Dan: Pero aún así has herido fuertemente a dos de nuestros compañeros. Paul: ¡Porque vosotros me atacasteis primero, actué en defensa propia! Siempre he sido muy despistado, y eso ha provocado que mi poder se activara sin que yo me enterara, dejaba pueblos enteros con sus calles repletas de pólvora a medida que paseaba sin darme cuenta y con la mínima colilla que caía al suelo... ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAH!!! Maxwell: Yaaa... y supongo que la explosión que nos llevó hasta ti también fue un accidente... Paul: Estaba -cof- cazando. Maxwell: ¡JA! No sé si creerme esa excusa. Skorup: Nono, sí que estaba cazando, al parecer, mirad. En efecto, en un rincón se encuentra el oso que Paul estaba cenando antes de ser encontrado por los Freak. Maxwell: Ah... pues sí estaba cazando... Laura: ¿Qué hacemos con él? Maxwell: Hombre, por mí que podemos entregarlo al Rey o a Sharkstone... pero es que ahora me da hasta lástima... Mika: Oh... Maxwell: También puede que nos esté metiendo un bulo, pero al menos sí que podríamos llevarlo a que se compruebe si es un psicópata desalmado o una persona que ha tenido mala suerte. Paul: ¿De verdad vais a hacer eso? Maxwell: Síp. Pero siendo tú un consumidor Logia, no podemos permitirnos que uses tu intangibilidad para escapar. ¡WILLY! De nuevo, Paul es golpeado en la cabeza por el zanbato de Willy, haciendo que esta vez pierda la consciencia completamente. Cosmo: Bueeeno... ¿Nos lo llevamos de aquí? Maxwell: Sí, contactaré con Red y compañía para que vengan a echar un vistazo... Mientras habla, Maxwell saca un Den Den Mushi de su bolsillo mientras Amar mira a los alrededores para comprobar que el peligro ha pasado por completo, hasta que un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. Amar: ¡CHICOS, CUIDADO! Antes de que la banda pueda reaccionar, todos son aplastados por lo que parecen ser cuatro paredes, como si se hubiese formado una estrecha caja a su alrededor. Willy es atrapado por una mientras que el resto son atrapados por otra, incluido Roco, que sigue inconsciente. Maxwell: ¡AGH, QUÉ NARICES! Amar: ¡Es una trampa! De entre los árboles, un hombre delgado y vestido con un traje negro hace acto de presencia. Los piratas quedan horrorizados al ver que tiene la mitad de la cara recubierta de metal, con un ojo rojo en medio del parche. ???: Creo que ya os advertimos de que os estaríamos vigilando, Piratas Freak. * [Saigo Tepes '"El Último Corte". Miembro de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Recompensa: 95.000.000''] Capítulo 255: Complicada petición de juicio A medida que el asesino avanza hacia Paul, los muros invisibles que rodean a los Freak se encogen cada vez más, aplastándolos. Maxwell: ¡Qui... quién narices eres! Laura: ¿Eres... agh... de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido? Pero el individuo no contesta, centrándose más en Paul, que continua tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Maxwell: ¡Contes...! Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, la sensación de aplastamiento aumenta hasta el punto de que hablar se vuelve prácticamente imposible por la asfixia. Al llegar hasta el preso fugado, Tepes desenfunda una espada con la hoja roja como la sangre y se prepara para dar el golpe de gracia sobre Paul, para sorpresa de los Freak, que creían que había venido a ayudarle. Capataz: ¡Deja en paz a nuestros jefes! Una bala de cañón sale disparada del bazooka de Capataz, acompañado por Coronel y el resto de Dummies que, desde el Freaky Soul, atacan a Tepes con fusiles. A pesar de ello, el asesino recibe los disparos protegiéndose con sus prótesis mecánicas, hechas de acero. Acto seguido apunta hacia los Dummies con su espada y, tras dibujar un rectángulo en el aire, todos ellos son golpeados como por arte de magia y caen al suelo. No quedando ya ninguna otra molestia, el asesino vuelve a centrarse en Paul. Tepes: Muere. Los Freak observan horrorizados cómo la espada roja de Tepes baja a gran velocidad directo al cuello de Paul hasta que, en el último momento, el asesino es fuertemente golpeado por una figura corpulenta con una larga aleta dorsal en la espalda, siendo enviado rápidamente hacia el interior de la selva, provocando una gran polvareda al chocar contra el suelo. Esto hace que las paredes invisibles que aplastaban a los Freak desaparecieran, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo a coger aire desesperadamente. Su salvador resulta no ser otro que Sharkstone, quien ha llegado con sus tropas después de atravesar toda la Selva Ali desde la Estantería. Al verle, Maxwell se extraña al ver la aleta dorsal que sale de su espalda por una cavidad de su chaqueta, además de los enormes guanteletes que lleva. Sharkstone: '''¡Nimotsu! Tras ser tocado por el general, Paul se convierte en una pequeña caja cúbica con una cerradura en la tapa. La llave también aparece en la mano de Sharkstone, que coge después el pequeño cofre y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Sharkstone: ¡Encontrad a Saigo Tepes, no puede haber caído demasiado lejos! Soldados: ¡Sí, Señor! Sharkstone: ¡Y en cuanto a vosotros, Piratas Freak, quién os ha dado vela en este entierro! Maxwell: Arf, arf... ¡Sharkstone! arf, arf ¡espera, nosotros estábamos antes! Sharkstone: ¡¿Acaso ves esto como una carrera?! ¡Agradezco que le hayáis vencido pero arrestar a los malos es MI trabajo! Maxwell: ¡Vale, vale, ay... espera un segundo... a que recupere el aliento...! Sharkstone: ... Maxwell: ¡Vale, ya está! Lo que te estaba diciendo... ah, sí ¡no te lleves a Paul directamente a la Estantería! Sharkstone: ¿Por qué no debería hacer eso? Maxwell: ¡Nos ha insistido en que lo de la Puerta Oeste fue un accidente, que reaccionó en defensa propia! Sharkstone: Espero que ni tú ni tus hombres os hayáis creído ese bulo. Dan: Es muy probable que sea mentira, pero creemos que al menos merece un juicio justo. Sharkstone: Y tú eres... Dan: Dan, navegante de los Piratas Freak y antiguo vicealmirante de la Marine. Sharkstone: La Marine... ¡JA! Dan: ¿Algún problema? Sharkstone: Lo siento, señor, pero me hace gracia que un oficial marine hable de juicios cuando su organización también se ha ahorrado unos cuantos. ¿A cuánta gente habéis metido en Impel Down sin su "juicio justo"? Skorup: ¡Eh, tú no has visto la cara de ese hombre al haber sido acusado de destrozarlo todo a sangre fría, estaba empeñado en decir que fue accidentado! Sharkstone: ¡SILENCIO! ¡Soy el oficial al mando del ejército de este país y yo decido cuando hay que juzgar o encarcelar directamente, y 180.000.000 de recompensa me parece más que suficiente para considerar al "Heraldo del Infierno" Paul una seria amenaza para el país, tan alta casi como "Madame" Gertrudis! ???: ¿¿Qué ha pasado aquí?? Deus y Red, acompañado de los Superpiratas al completo, han aparecido en la escena. Red: ¡Aaah ah ah ah ah ah, cuando los problemas llegan, los Superpiratas siempre aparecen para hacerles frente! Superpiratas: ¡¡¡Eso!!! Deus: Pero parece que el asunto ya está arreglado, o casi... Soldado: ¡General Sharkstone, ni rastro de Saigo Tepes, se ha esfumado! Sharkstone: ¡Maldición! Deus: ¿Saigo Tepes ha estado aquí? Pink: Caramba, aquí ha habido un pez gordo... Deus: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡está todo destrozado! Los Freak cuentan la historia a Deus y los Superpiratas sobre su combate contra Paul y la posibilidad de que no haya venido a atacar el país, lo que les deja pensativos. Deus: Mmm... ¿Estáis completamente seguros de que sus intenciones no son malas? ¿Seguro, seguro? Maxwell: ... Sharkstone: ¡Lo que decía antes, no podemos dejarnos ablandar por alguien con su historial, si no actuamos rápido, podría haber peores consecuencias que daños materiales y un hombre en el hospital! Deus: Bueno, eso del historial, yo llegué aquí con mis 337.000.000 de recompensa y aquí me tienes. Además, creo que ya conoces de sobra también mi historial. Sharkstone: Bueno... sí. Red: ¡Este país lucha por la Justicia! ¿Qué clase de Justicia tendríamos si no dejamos que alguien se pronuncie? Sharkstone: ... Meh... ¡Mira, sabéis qué, haced lo que queráis, yo me lavo las manos! Molesto, Sharkstone saca la caja de Paul de su bolsillo y se la entrega a Maxwell junto con la llave. Sharkstone: ¡Pero te hago a ti responsable de los futuros actos de este hombre! ¡SOLDADOS, NOS VAMOS! Soldados: ¡Sí, Señor! Y así, Sharkstone y sus tropas abandonan el lugar dejando a los Freak con Deus, Red y su equipo. Laura: Vaya, gracias. Deus: No hay de qué, señorita. Red: ¡Aaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, y una vez más la Justicia prevalece! Superpiratas: ¡¡¡Sí!!! Maxwell: Sí que tiene mala leche, el semi-tiburón ese... ¡¿Y qué narices tenía en la espalda, era una aleta dorsal de verdad?! Deus: ¿Ah? Ah, hakahahahahahaha, sí. Le viene de nacimiento. Willy: ¡¡!! Ana: ¡Anda! Cosmo: Inaudito... Capítulo 256: Culpable y responsable Al día siguiente, Paul es juzgado en el Palacio de Justicia de Ciudad Marciano por agresión y daños materiales. El acusado es encadenado con piedra marina y sentado en una silla frente al tribunal mientras Frederick y Christina observan la sesión por pantalla desde otra habitación custodiada por dos guardias y en contacto con ella mediante un Den Den Mushi. Maxwell es llamado a declarar en nombre de toda su tripulación, verificando el relato de Paul. Deus también está en la habitación siguiendo el caso, mientras que Sharkstone no ha aparecido. Terminado el interrogatorio y después de la deliberación del jurado presente en el juicio, el veredicto es el siguiente. Jurado: El jurado declara a Paul "El Heraldo del Infierno", culpable de todos los cargos. Paul: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell: (Vaya...) Juez: Bien, dado el veredicto, el acusado será condenado a... Frederick: Un momento, Señoría. Todos los presentes muestran sorpresa ante la interacción de Frederick con la sesión mediante el Den Den Mushi situado al lado del juez. Frederick: Analizando por mi cuenta los relatos contados por el acusado y testigos, y por lo que me han contado mis propias fuentes sobre el caso, si usted me permite creo que yo dictaré la sentencia. Maxwell: ¿? Juez: Oh... vaya, bueno, si así lo desea Su Alteza. Frederick: Yo, Frederick III, rey de Grand Battle Land, sentencio a Paul "El Heraldo del Infierno" a pagar sus crímenes contra este país con servicios a la comunidad. Todos los presentes muestran sorpresa ante una sentencia tan leve para un criminal con un historial tan largo como el de Paul. Frederick: Servirá al país bajo extrema vigilancia de los otros piratas afiliados al reino y se le dará un brazalete de piedra marina que le impedirá usar su destructiva habilidad excepto en momentos en los que sus vigilantes lo vean extremadamente necesario. Además, tendrá que indemnizar a Kurokage "La Sombra de Verano" por las heridas causadas en su encuentro, además de pagar la reconstrucción de la Puerta Oeste. El incumplimiento de esta sentencia tendrá como consecuencia su encarcelamiento automático en la prisión de La Estantería. Gracias, Señoría, es todo. Juez: Ah, bien. ¡Se levanta la sesión! El rey cuelga el auricular de su Den Den Mushi mientras Christina le mira con curiosidad. Christina: Un poco leve esa condena ¿no? Frederick: Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible contra la Banda del Pulgar Invertido y ese hombre parece bastante interesado en ayudar. Además, ya le he dejado bien claro lo que ocurrirá si se pasa de listo. Christina: Bueno, de todas formas ten cuidado, Mi Señor. La sala del juicio es abandonada poco a poco. Paul es llevado a los calabozos del edificio y Maxwell se marcha de vuelta al Freaky Soul. Sin embargo, justo saliendo del lugar es alcanzado por Bomba. Bomba: ¡Oye, Maxwell! Maxwell: Hola, Bomba ¿qué quieres? Bomba: ¡El rey dice que quiere verte ahora mismo! Maxwell: ¿A mí...? Bueno, vale. En el Palacio Real, Maxwell es guiado al salón del trono, donde Frederick y Christina le esperan acompañados por los cuatro guardaespaldas de Frederick, igual que la última vez que hablaron. Frederick: Maxwell Scribble, contigo quería yo hablar. Maxwell: ¿Ocurre algo? Frederick: Red me contó todo lo ocurrido ayer por la noche, absolutamente todo. También me habló de la redada que salió mal y... Maxwell: ¡La culpa es de Sharkstone que no quiso que estuvierais al corriente! Frederick: ... Maxwell: Perdón. Frederick: ... y aquello que te dijo Sharkstone antes de entregarte a Paul. Dijo que te hacía "responsable" de las futuras acciones de Paul, pues bien, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Frederick: Paul será llevado con tu tripulación y lo tendréis con vosotros vigilando controlando todos sus movimientos. Maxwell: Ah... ¿Ah, si? Frederick: Sí, Maxwell, en ti se sostiene ahora la responsabilidad de que este país no vuele por los aires por culpa de Paul. Sé que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaría que eso pasara... ¿verdad? Maxwell: Verdad... Frederick: ¡Muy bien, eso es todo, podrás pasarte a buscar a Paul cuando salgas de palacio, ya he hablado con los guardias! Ya puedes irte. Tenso por la responsabilidad que le acaba de caer encima, Maxwell da una pequeña reverencia y abandona la sala, oyendo una última advertencia de Frederick. Frederick: ¡Y no la pifies, "Garabateador", no la pifies...! Capítulo 257: El Creador de Bálsamos El joven pirata se pasa todo el camino al Palacio de Justicia pensando en el nuevo miembro que tendrá en la tripulación. Maxwell: ("El Heraldo del Infierno", ex-preso del nivel más chungo de la cárcel más chunga del Gobierno Mundial, responsable de que tres pueblos saltaran por los aires y con una recompensa de 180.000.000. Nunca pensé que pensaría esto, pero esto me supera. He visto a Paul en combate y es una auténtica bestia, aunque sin pelear es un trozo de pan, a la hora de pelear no parece tener miedo a nada, bueno, excepto a los ataques con fuego. ¡Es un tío realmente tocho, con él mi banda obtendría un poder titánico!) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ES PERFECTO, ME ENCANTA! En menos de cinco minutos, el temor de Maxwell se ha convertido en euforia, haciendo que avance hacia el Palacio de Justicia brincando como si se encontrara en un campo de flores. Al llegar, los guardias le entregan a Paul junto con la llave que abre su brazalete de piedra marina, el cual está en su mano derecha. Maxwell: ¡Paul, machote! Paul: ¡Hola! Maxwell: ¡Bienvenido a los Piratas Freak! Paul: Gracias por aceptarme, eeh... capitán. Maxwell: ¡Llámame "Capi"! Paul: Ah, vale Je Je Je. La decisión del rey impacta al resto de la banda, que reaccionan alarmados ante la idea de tener a un fugitivo tan peligroso viviendo con ellos a partir de ese momento. Sin embargo después se tranquilizan cuando Maxwell les habla del brazalete de piedra marina que le han dado a Paul para que no active sus poderes por accidente, sin debilitarse tampoco por el tamaño tan pequeño del brazalete. Roco: ¡Ooooooh, esto es genial, ahora podré retarte a la revancha! Paul: ¡¡!! Willy: Y además de pelear ¿sabes hacer algo más? Paul: ¡Ah, sí, soy científico, sé hacer potingues con efectos diversos y también tengo algún conocimiento de medicina! Me llaman "El Creador de Bálsamos" ¿sabéis? Laura: Bueno, mientras no nos destroces el barco estaremos bien, bienvenido a la banda... Paul muestra un gran entusiasmo a pertenecer a un grupo, por lo que intenta conocer cada rincón del Freaky Soul para familiarizarse, llegando a correr por todo el navío mientras es perseguido por Maxwell para no perderle de vista. Paul: Y bueno ¿cuál es el objetivo de la banda? Ana: Bueno, estamos esperando a un familiar del Capi, Laura y Cosmo. Paul: Ah. Amar: Y mientras tanto estamos ayudando a este país a vencer a una organización llamada "Banda del Pulgar Invertido". Paul: ¿"Pulgar Invertido"? Dan: Sí, unos terroristas, su símbolo es una mano roja con el pulgar mirando hacia abajo. Paul: ¡Aaaah, sí, yo he visto ese símbolo al venir aquí! La banda en su totalidad queda perpleja ante tal revelación. Maxwell: ¿Y... dónde dices que lo has visto? Paul: Veréis, yo llegué a esta isla dentro de un barril de pólvora, dentro de un barco que oí que venía aquí. Cuando llegamos cogieron el barril en el que estaba y lo llevaron a otro sitio. Cuando salí, vi que estaba en un almacén lleno de cajas, barriles y explosivos. Mika: Ahá... Paul: Abrí un poco la puerta del almacén para ver qué había. Era una especie de bar gigante y muy amplio, con mesas esparcidas por todas partes con gente chunga bebiendo y riendo y una plataforma elevada con una casa de metal sobre ella. En sus paredes habían pintadas en rojo dos manos de esas con el pulgar hacia abajo. Dan: ¡¡¡!!! Paul: Sigilosamente logré salir de allí sin que me vieran, cogiendo un ascensor y llegando a lo que parecían unos astilleros que daban a un puerto en muy mal estado y sucio. Laura: ¡El "Puerto Viejo" donde atracamos nosotros al llegar aquí! Amar: Está fuera de la ciudad... Paul: Y bueno, luego me marché y entré por la entrada que pillé más cerca, donde me encontré con aquel ninja y... Maxwell: ¡Gracias, Paul, ya conocemos el resto! ¡ERES GENNNIAL! Paul: Ah, gracias... ¿por qué? El resto de la banda sonríe entusiasmada al oír la historia de Paul. Maxwell: Y por casualidad no recordarás si el astillero del que saliste tenía algún número, un rasgo característico... Paul: Tenía un "12" sobre la puerta, escrito sobre una chapa de metal oxidado. Maxwell: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Paul: ¡Je Je Je Je...! ¿De qué estamos riendo? Maxwell: ¡NOS VAMOS DE REDADA, CABALLEROS, Y ESTA SALDRÁ BIEN! Todos: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAR! Capítulo 258: Intento de chantaje Mientras los Freak montan una fiesta celebrando que tienen en exclusiva la ubicación de la base del Pulgar Invertido, un barco llega al Puerto Viejo sin llamar la atención, entrando en el astillero número 12. Los tripulantes del barco empiezan a bajar unas cajas mientras la pared al fondo del astillero se abre, dejando salir a tres personas. Estas son un hombre alto y corpulento con una armadura que le cubre todo el cuerpo, Saigo Tepes y una hermosa mujer alta y rubia, vestida con un traje rojo que parece ser la líder del grupo. El hombre al mando del barco visitante es quien saluda. Pirata: Estas son las últimas cajas. Mujer: Gracias, dejadlas en el montacargas, nosotros terminaremos de llevarlas. * [''"Madame" Gertrudis, líder de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido. Recompensa: 177.000.000''] El hombre de la armadura empieza a coger las cajas de dos en dos, dejándolas dentro del montacargas. Pirata: Debe planear hacer algo gordo con eso ¿verdad? Gertrudis: No es asunto tuyo. Pirata: He visto lo que contienen. Gertrudis: ¿? Pirata: Tanto tiempo trabajando para usted llevando las mismas malditas cajas ha hecho que mi curiosidad por su contenido aumentase hasta echar un vistazo en una de ellas. Si el Gobierno Mundial se enterase de lo que lleva a... Sin poder terminar la frase, el hombre es eliminado por la espada de Tepes, haciendo lo mismo después con sus subordinados ante la indiferente mirada de Gertrudis. Gertrudis: Ese hombre quería chantajearme ¿no? Tepes: Sí. Gertrudis: ... Bueno, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Tirad los cadáveres al agua y enviad el barco a la deriva, no nos hace ninguna falta a nosotros. Y cumplidas estas órdenes, los tres personajes entran en el montacargas con las cajas y cierran la puerta, quedando después camuflada en la pared hasta tal punto que queda completamente camuflada e invisible. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato